justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Trexy821/The Lack of JDN/JDU Updates: My Thoughts
Disclaimer: Please remember that these are my thoughts, so please don't go apes#!t if you don't agree with me. Just Dance Now/Just Dance Unlimited As most people on this website may know, Just Dance Now (JDN) and Just Dance Unlimited (JDU) are services mad e by Ubisoft that have been running for the last couple of years, JDN starting in 2014 and JDU starting in 2015, and that their main purpose (or at least said to be it) is to bring back songs from previous Just Dance games all onto one big streaming service, which I personally think is a great idea. However, people have lately been getting mad at the idea and the current state of JDN and JDU. Most of these will be explained later on. But, once again, in my opinion, I have reasons why I personally think that the main problem of JDN and JDU is not the service itself, but by the Just Dance stans and the Just Dance Community. "Lack of updates on JDN/JDU" One thing I've noticed people say a lot on this website is that "there's hardly any songs being added to JDN/JDU!" But at the same time there are many reasons why this makes sense. Like things such as copyright, that Ubisoft can't get most of the songs from past games very easily, or that they simply don't feel like adding it yet. For that last part, it makes sense why people would disagree with that, and I myself also question that too. Like "why aren't the ABBA songs on JDN or JDU yet?" Well for one thing, if they just added everything they could add right now, how much time would it take until people are bored of it again and just cry out for more content a while after they play it? Not long, I would imagine. What's currently on JDN/JDU Going along with the last section, with what's not on JDN or JDU yet, is the fact that people for once should appreciate what they currently have on JDN and JDU. There's over 300 songs on each service! 300! ''But in the end, no one cares about the 9 Katy Perry songs in addition with the alts they have, no. They all care about the ''1 ''Katy Perry song from JD2015 that isn't on the service (and that's most likely because of copyright!). Nobody cares about the almost entire tracklist of JD2016 on JDU, all they care about are ''Same Old Love and ''Ievan Polkka ''not being on the service (except that ''Ievan Polkka ''is on JDN). Conclusion To end this blog off (which I'm sure will get a lot of disagreement and a bunch of reasons why I'm totally wrong), I feel like people should appreciate what they currently have on JDN and JDU and stop whinning about what they don't have on either survice. Be happy that the services exist! Don't cry about what's not on the service yet! If you want more stuff, then be patient and just wait for when it comes! P.S. inb4 "we've been waiting too long", "but I hate the songs on both services", "u suck!" Category:Blog posts